The DBZ gang... Do house cleaning?
by Chaos Revamped
Summary: Yep, I know, House cleaning? Looks like Vegetas blasted one too many cleaning bots. This was originally the DBZ gang clean the toilet, but I had more ideas. The DBZ gang House cleaning series now has sleepwalking,cleaning the toilet and Sushi.. Don't ask.
1. The toilet cleaning, chapter one:

Disclaimer: Don't own don't care.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Bulma found the remains of the last house cleaning bot outside Vegetas bedroom door, and sighed. That was the fifth time this week. Oh, well, somebody needed to clean the toilet and it wasn't going to be her.  
  
"Vegeta, Clean the toilet!"  
  
"No! Get your baka boyfriend to do it."  
  
Bulma wasn't in the mood to argue, so she picked up the phone and dialed Yaumchas number. Anyway, this would pay him back for 'forgetting' about they're last date…..  
  
"Hello?" Yaumchas voice said.  
  
"Hello, Yaumcha. I just called to say that seeing as you just can't seem to remember any of our dates, let alone the time, we're through."  
  
"What? No way! Is there anyway I can make it up to you? Please! I'll be really good!"  
  
"Well there might be one thing….."  
  
"What? I'll do anything!"  
  
"Come over here and clean the toilet!"  
  
"Awwwww, Bulma., when I said anything-"  
  
"Ok, then, bye. Don't bother calling back."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it! I'll be right over."  
  
"Yayyyy! ok, but you'd better be here soon…"  
  
"I will be! Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Bulma hung up and smirked. This was going to be fun.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Yaumcha arrived with a scowl on his face. Bulma smiled and pointed down a hall way. He walked down and found the door, and walking in. There was the dreaded thing, and with the cleaning materials next to it. Yaumcha grabbed the brush and rammed it in the toilet, and pulled on it. It didn't come out. He pulled on it really hard, and it still didn't come out.  
  
"Bulma!!! The brush is stuck!"  
  
"Vegeta, help him get the brush out."  
  
"No! I refuse to go in the same room as him!"  
  
"Vegeta! I won't feed you for a week!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Vegeta thought : How hard can it be to make a sandwich?"  
  
"Ok then, I'll just call Goku. He probably knows how to help better than you do anyway."  
  
"No!!!! I'll do it! There is no need what so ever to call that idiot! "  
  
Vegeta stalked down the hall way and opened the door There was that baka, standing there with his arm down the loo.  
  
"Here. I will do this only because I wish to avoid Kakkarot."  
  
Vegeta pulled on the brush as hard as he could. It didn't come out. He pulled again. Same result.  
  
"You Baka! How did you manage to do this?"  
  
"I didn't mean to! Here, I'll hold the top and you hold the bottom and we'll both pull."  
  
Vegeta scowled, but did as asked. They both pulled, and it still wouldn't come out. Vegeta grabbed the handle further down to get a better handhold and they tried again.  
  
"It won't work. That woman can call a plumber."  
  
Vegeta tried to pull his hand out. It wouldn't come out. He sighed. This was a bad day getting worse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Oh, I'm so mean! He he, Vegeta's got his hand stuck down the toilet!  
  
This is not totally my idea, I had help from Madhatter and my dad as well.  
  
Anyway, review! 


	2. The toilet cleaning, chapter two:

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Last time: Yaumcha was told to clean the toilet and got the brush stuck. Vegeta was told to get it out and got his hand stuck…..  
  
"Woman!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?"  
  
"There is a small difficulty-"  
  
"Vegeta's got his hand stuck down the toilet!" Yaumcha said, earning a 'death to all bakas' look.  
  
Bulma walked in, took one look and burst out laughing. Vegeta turned a very nice shade of purple and yelled:  
  
"WOMAN!!! If you don't have any ideas, well then I'll just blast it!"  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma paused to control her laughter, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Then you'd probably get all the sewerage coming back out, and you would be the one cleaning it up."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! I'll just go call somebody to help."  
  
"Rrrrrrr."  
  
Bulma smiled and walked to the telephone, were she dialed Chichis phone number.  
  
"Hello, Chichi? You will not believe this, but Vegeta has got his hand stuck down the toilet!" Both woman burst out laughing. Chichi said something and Bulma replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know. He kinda deserves it if you ask me. Anyway, would you ask Goku to come round here and sort it out?"  
  
"…….."  
  
"Yes, of course I'll take a picture for you! You send Goku over here quickly, before Vegeta blasts Yaumcha."  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"Opps, there's the door bell! I'll be there in a minute! Bye Chichi!"  
  
Bulma walked round to there door and answered it.  
  
"Hi Goku, Hi Krillen! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I heard Vegeta had his hand stuck down the toilet and I just couldn't resist coming round and looking."  
  
"Cool. This way, the entrance fee is free, and step right up to see the only ever sayjin prince with his hand stuck down a loo!"  
  
They all burst out laughing and walked into the room to see a Yaumcha cowering in a corner and a Vegeta glowering at anybody and everybody.  
  
"Now I'll leave you boys to sort things out, and I'll check on you in five minutes. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" They all chorused back, exempting Vegeta of course. Bulma turned around and walked out.  
  
"Well, Vegeta, you seem to have a problem."  
  
"Go away, Kakkarot. I don't need your help."  
  
"Yes, you do. And anyway, Bulma told me to help, and I'm not going to get in trouble just 'cause you aren't being friendly. Now let me help."  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright, I can tell we will be here all day otherwise."  
  
"Yayyyy! I won, I won!"  
  
"Rrrrrrrrr!"  
  
"Ok, sorry. Here, I'll just pull your hand,"  
  
"No-!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Bulma was half way to her lab when she remembered she had forgotten to get a picture for Chichi. She rushed up to her room, grabbed the camera, and dashed back down into the toilet. And then stared in shock.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"No-!" Cried Vegeta, but it was way to late. Goku pulled hard on Vegetas arm and the whole toilet came of the wall and broke. As did the sewerage pipe, so all the, umm, stuff came out. and covered the room and its inhabitants with goo.  
  
"Kakkarot!"  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Sorry!" Vegeta, Krillen and Yaumcha all advanced on Goku with murder in their eyes. "Right, you little bugger – It's sushi time!," Bulma growled, slipping a cut-throat razor from the top of her thigh-length boot…  
  
They left the building, carrying a bundle of slashed and bloody clothing, which they discarded in the nearest waste bin. Goku emerged some time later, wrapped only in scented toilet roll and with a ragged, bald stripe carved down the middle of his head. Spreading red letters were visible on his butt as he nervously rounded the corner, spelling the word "IDIOT".  
  
He nervously walked back into capsule Corp amidst gales of laughter from all concerned, and Bulma didn't get a amusing picture of Vegeta, But she did get an uproariously funny one of Goku.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Well, I finally completed it! I hope you will all review, and show your opinion if this fan fic. Nekoni, I know you will read this and a big thankyou to you for always reading and reviewing. 


	3. The Sushi sleepwalk, chapter one:

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I owned Trunks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
After the Tremendous mix-up of the toilet cleaning, Bulma decided that she was at least going to make them do some of the housework as payback. So, the next morning (Dressed in cleaner and sweeter smelling clothes) they were all assembled in front of Bulma in the Briefs living room. They had had to stay the night at capsule Corp, as none of the gangs wives wanted them to come home until they had all apologized to Bulma to her satisfaction. Unfortunately, Vegeta refused to apologize. (Did you really expect him to?) So, as I was saying, they were all lined up in front of Bulma.  
  
"Right, you lot, You are going to have another chance. I am giving you one of the simplest chores I could think of, changing the bedding on the beds you slept on last night." The Z gang had all slept in the one dormitory (Don't ask me where it came from) for the night that they had been there.  
  
"Now it's not that hard, all you have to do is take the dirty bedding off the bed and put it in this basket. Then you take the new bedding and put it on the bed. Everyone understand?"  
  
"Yes Bulma." They all chanted, except for Vegeta, who would never chant anything, and Goku, who was suddenly very interested in a spider's web in the corner of the room at the mention of bedclothes. Krillen was given the task of carrying the clean sheets up to the room, while Vegeta carried the empty basket up the stairs the room. Initially it had been the other way round, but Vegeta had 'offered' to swap. Krillen had hastily agreed when Vegeta promised to see how far Krillen could skid wrapped up in bedclothes.  
  
Eventually, and after a few wrong turns, the arrived in the dormitory. Krillen set down the basket in the middle of the room and Vegeta placed the empty basket next to it. They all moved off too do the beds, except for Goku. Krillen turned around to see Goku standing next to a bed. With no bedclothes on it. "Goku, what happened to your sheets?"  
  
"Umm, well, ahhhh,"  
  
"Yes, Kakkarot," And Vegeta sauntered over, "You couldn't have changed all the bedding that quickly." Yaumcha wandered over to Goku until they all formed a semi-circle around Goku. "So, Goku," Asked Yaumcha, "where's all your stuff?"  
  
"Umm, you see, *Hic*.Oops."  
  
As Goku hiccuped, a single feather came out of his mouth and floated down onto the bed.  
  
"Kakkarot, You Baka! You ate your sheets!"  
  
"Umm, well, I had this dream where I made the biggest sushi roll ever, and when I woke all my sheets and pillows were gone!"  
  
"Well, I'm sure that's not healthy. How are we going to get that stuff out of Goku?" The Z fighters all thought hard. (That's a bit hard for Yaumcha ^_^) And Krillen had an idea. You could hear his brain cell groaning under the strain (that was my dad, can you tell?). "Goku, could you please stand up and open wide?"  
  
"Sure." Krillen looked down Gokus throat. In the darkness he could see what looked like the corner of the pillow. "Just a sec, Goku, I can see the pillow." Krillen reached down, grabbed the pillow, and tugged. All this resulted in Krillen lifting Goku up (Krillen was standing on the bed). "Here, let me help." Offered Yaumcha and he grabbed Goku around the waist. Krillen tugged as hard as he could while Vegeta watched with amusement, and soon out came the pillow. "Hmmmph. Took you weaklings long enough. While you were doing that, I have thought up a plan to get the sheet out. Baldy, can you get the corner of the sheet?"  
  
"Yes, but I tried earlier, and It's stuck fast." (A/N Eeeep! I just swallowed a bit of plastic! Don't ask me why, but I like chewing on plastic. Ok, I'm back. I just had to recover.) "Well, maybe if you tried dangling from him, holding the sheet, than your pathetic strength might be enough."  
  
"Nah, Maybe you could shake him or something, then that would help loosen the sheet around him?"  
  
"Me? I'd have to touch that idiot! No way, I'd catch his Baka germs (I didn't make that up, somebody else did.). That Idiot can shake him." And Vegeta pointed at Yaumcha.  
  
"Me? Sure. You ok, Goku?"  
  
"I'm fine. By the way, is there anything to eat?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Well, another long chapter! I seem to be writing longer chapters recently, simply because I can't find a good enough place to stop. I had to tell myself 3 times that I needed to stop. Anyway, REVIEW! It really does make me very happy when people review. And people never do. CLICK THIS BUTTON HEREV 


End file.
